Stand In The Rain
by SuperJuniorLuVeR
Summary: Donghae sees someone dancing in the pouring rain on day. It truly inspired Donghae. And on night, when it was storming hard, Donghae went outside and danced his heart out. Unaware that the dancer who inspired Donghae was watching. His reaction? EunHae
1. Summary and details

Title: Standing In The Rain

Summary: Donghae sees someone dancing in an empty street in the pouring rain. It truly inspires Donghae. It inspires him enough that one day, when it was storming outside, Donghae went outside and danced. Unaware that the dancer that inspired him was watching. His reaction?

Rating: T

Genre: General and Romance

Pairing: EunHae


	2. Sunlight In The Pouring Rain

Stand In The Rain

Chapter One: Sunlight in the pouring rain

Donghae watched out the window in his living room, completely motivated by the pouring rain that was hitting the empty streets. The streets were dark and empty. Donghae continuously watched out of the window. A sudden blur caught his attention. Someone wearing black skinny-jeans with a grey tang top was dancing under the telephone pole, the light shining on him. His dance moves were slick and something Donghae had never seen before. It was completely breath taking. 100% mesmerizing. Donghae continued to watched him in awe. He was a stranger, someone Donghae doesn't recognize. It felt like hours and the rain finally stopped. And the lithe dancer quickly ran inside before people discovered him. Donghae sighed. He was a great dancer himself. People have complimented on his moves. Donghae smiled and looked at the sky. Maybe one day, he will go out on a rainy day and dance his heart out like that dancer just did.

FEW DAYS LATER

Donghae continued to watch out of the window. Hoping that the dancer would show up. But he never did. Donghae then came to the conclusion that the lithe dancer only comes out at night. Donghae watched the weather channel everyday. But it has been days since it hasn't rained. Donghae thought he would never lay eyes on him again. He sighed but then suddenly smirked. He heard loud thunder roaring in the sky. He shuts of the TV and got dressed into a different outfit. He walked outside, where it was pouring hard. He smiled as he walked under the telephone pole and closed his eyes, letting his dance side show.

THE LITHE DANCER'S POV

I got prepared to go outside to dance again. I knew no one would be out there. But I did feel like I was being watched whenever I danced out there. I put my hat on and walked outside. I locked my door and turned around, only to suddenly freeze. There, through the pouring rain, under the same telephone pole I danced under, was a person. His dance moves were amazing. The way he moved was breath taking. I was amazed. I sat down on my porch step and continued to watch. I watched how the rain poured on his cream skin. How his perfect lips formed into a smile as he danced. He must really enjoy what he's doing. I narrowed my eyes slightly. Wait a minute. He looks familiar. I remember! He used to work at the place I work at. He was picked on by every costumer and every person who worked with him. But I didn't. I felt bad for him. He was cute in my eyes. His name...I remember...Lee Donghae.

NORMAL POV

Donghae stopped dancing when his routine was done. He looked up at the sky, eyes closed and smiling. A loud thunder cracked in the sky, making Donghae jump slightly. Donghae noticed it was still raining. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, concentrating. Eunhyuk continued to watch but then his eyes suddenly widened. Donghae was doing those same dance moves Eunhyuk danced. Eunhyuk was in awe as he slowly stood to his feet. He smiled and made his way, unnoticed, to Donghae. He quickly and easily got into step with him. They both were doing the same exact move. Eunhyuk reflect Donghae, Donghae reflected Eunhyuk. It was like a mirror. Completely the same. Donghae smiled up at the sky when the the routine was done. Eunhyuk smiled and clapped. Donghae turned around, startled.

"I didn't know you could dance like that." Eunhyuk said, smiling. Donghae blushed.

"Were you watching me?" He said. Eunhyuk nods, folding his arms across his chest.

"You amazed me, Donghae." He said. Donghae blinked at him.

"H-How do you know my name?" He said, stunned. Eunhyuk chuckled.

"You worked at the same shop I work at for 2 years. My name is Lee Hyukjae. But you can call me Eunhyuk." He said. Donghae blinked before remembering Eunhyuk.

"Oh, yeah! I remember now!" He said, pointing at him. Eunhyuk chuckled.

"I still don't understand why they picked on you like that." He said. Donghae stiffened at that memory. "You could do things they couldn't. I still don't understand." Eunhyuk said, frowning. Donghae opened his mouth to say something when lightening flashed and thunder roared loudly. Eunhyuk jumped and covered his head. Donghae smiled and gently grabbed his wrist. They ran into Donghae's house as fast as they could. Donghae took off his shoes as Eunhyuk gawked at his place. It was AMAZING. It made Donghae look rich. Eunhyuk took off his shoes and looked up. His cheeks blushed as he watched Donghae take off his shirt to reveal his wet creamy skin. Donghae faced him. Eunhyuk immediately saw abs and blushed even more. Donghae was HOT.

"You can use some of my clothes. My room is right over there. I'll make us some food. Make yourself at home." Donghae said and went into the kitchen. Eunhyuk went into Donghae's bedroom. The sweet aroma filled Eunhyuk's lungs. He smiled. He grabbed a pair of black baggy shorts and put them on. He took off his shirt, revealing his abs and flawless skin. He grabbed a black tang-top and couldn't help but smell it. It smelled good. He puts the tang-top on and grabbed his wet clothes and walked out into the living room. Donghae came out of the kitchen and grabbed his wet clothes. He puts them in the dryer for 30 minutes.

"You have a nice place." Eunhyuk said. Donghae chuckled and went into the kitchen.

"Thanks." He said. Eunhyuk felt like a creeper. He was still smelling the tang-top he had on. Donghae came out of the kitchen. "Hey, do you mind watching the food while I change?" He asked. Eunhyuk nods and watched Donghae go into his bedroom. Eunhyuk walked into the kitchen and smiled. The delicious scent of his favorite food...home-made pizza and Beijing Fried Rice was cooking. A minute later, Donghae came out, just wearing a pair of black baggy shorts. As he continued to cook, they happily chatted away. They learned new things about one another. Donghae even invited Eunhyuk to spend the night. Soon, days turned into months. And those months turned into a year. Their friendship grey immensely. But a new feeling was boiling inside both of them. And neither of them wanted to admit that they had feelings for the other. Until it was killing Eunhyuk.

One day, it was storming pretty bad out. Eunhyuk walked outside and smiled. He watched Donghae dance under the pouring rain, a smile on his lips. Eunhyuk's heart pounded in his chest. He loved the way Donghae danced. He walked over to Donghae when Donghae was finished dancing.

"Fishy." Eunhyuk said. Donghae looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, Hyukkie." He said. Eunhyuk smiled softly and rubbed his arm with his hand. "What's up? You seemed troubled. Is everything alright?" Donghae asked, concerned.

"Hae, can we stop acting like he won't love each other? It's killing me. I like you and I know you like me." Eunhyuk said. Donghae blushed. "I want us to be together." Eunhyuk continued. Donghae slowly reached forward with one hand. He placed it on the side of Eunhyuk's neck and came closer. Eunhyuk let's him come closer and continued to watch him with love filled eyes. Donghae leaned in and they both closed their eyes as Donghae claimed Eunhyuk's lips in a soft kiss. Eunhyuk's heart fluttered in his chest. They separated but their lips remained close. Donghae puts both of his hands on the crook of Eunhyuk's back as he gently pressed their bodies together. Eunhyuk reached up with on hand and gently fisted Donghae's pitch-black hair as Donghae placed another soft kiss on his lips.

And there they stood...in the pouring rain...not caring about the prickling sensation on their skin...Not caring about the wet clothes they wore...They only concentrated on the feeling of their lips moving against each other in sync...And the touch of the other on their fingertips...And as they stood there, in the pouring rain, making out so gently like they had no worries...All they wanted was the other person...And to hold them and to stand in the rain...

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's EunHae one-shot. ^^v Hope you liked it. Reviews welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
